Paybacks are a Witch
by Rohata
Summary: Some one didn't like the way the aftermath of the final battle turned out and took matters into her own hands. Second chapter is up. One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_**Paybacks are a Witch**_

Synopsis: Someone didn't like the way things turned out after the final battle and got some payback for themselves and Harry. Set during epilogue and told in flashback.

Warnings: Dumbledore, Ron, Ginny and Hermione bashing. Why? Why not?

It has been nineteen years. Nineteen long, painful, unfulfilling years for Hermione Weasley. She constantly complained to herself about how her life turned out_. It wasn't supposed to be like this_. This had been her mantra for a very long time. She was currently dragging her children, ten in all, through the busy terminal towards Platform nine and three quarters. Her swollen belly, due to another pregnancy, did not help in controlling her unruly brood. Her worthless husband Ron couldn't be bothered with woman's work such as this. Every one of her sons acted just like him.

She succeeded in reaching the platform on ushered her brats onto the train. She had six attending Hogwarts this year. Money was always tight and her children never had the best of anything. She never worked since she was always pregnant and never took her NEWTs. Ron never took his either and the joke shop didn't pay that much. He couldn't get a job at the ministry because it came out that he ran away from Harry during the war. He received the fame he never wanted as The-One-Who-Ran. She was labeled as The-Woman-Who-Chose-the-Coward-over-the-Hero and was looked upon with disdain. She never blamed Harry for this, but often wondered how it happened.

The train started to pull away and she spotted the Potter Family. Harry and Luna Potter were standing with their three children waving their oldest daughter off. She looked upon them with a hit of jealousy. They wore nice but not overly expensive clothing and gave their children the best without spoiling them. The three young children were well behaved; a stark contrast to her own children. They had the life she wanted. They were both successful in their fields. Luna was naturalist and catalogued many new species and ran the Quibbler with her father. Harry worked with the international relations department and was always learning new things. She herself hadn't read a book in ages and her children weren't interested in her favorite pastime. They were only interested in Quidditch, like their father.

She sighed heavily and thought back to when her life truly ended. The night she slept with Ron and her dreams died. She became pregnant that night and Molly pushed for a marriage quickly. She couldn't even retrieve her parents because they were just muggles and her husband forbid it. Ron pulled some pure-blood loophole and she became nothing more than his property. Had she known this, she would have never pursued him. She thought back to when she chose Ron over Harry and berated herself time and time again.

She spotted Luna coming towards her and felt uneasy. She never truly liked her that much and Molly didn't like her because she stole Harry from Ginny. Because of Luna, Ginny became a scarlet woman in her eyes. Luna approached her and said.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. It's been a long time."

"There's no need to be so formal Luna." Hermione said.

"But isn't that what you truly wanted, to become Mrs. Weasley?" Luna questioned.

"What do you mean by that? I never asked for this." Hermione said angrily.

"Then why did you abandon Harry? He loved you back then."

"Harry didn't love me like that. If so, why didn't he say something? I never abandoned him, how dare you." Hermione retorted fiercely.

"You're wrong. He loved you very much but all you could see was Ron. It was probably because Dumbledore kept the two of you separated so much. You always spent more time with Ron than Harry." Luna stated.

"What are you saying? This was all a set up."

"Of course. It was for the greater good after all. I just gave you what you truly deserved." Luna said.

"What did you do you bitch?"

"Language Mrs. Weasley there are children present. Sit down and I'll tell you what happened when Ron made you a woman." Luna said calmly.

Hermione took a seat on a nearby bench, her feet were hurting anyway. Luna waved her wand and large circle formed around Hermione's children. Luna spoke.

"That's a corral charm. I use it to keep animals in place for study. Now let me tell you what happened after the final battle. While you were with Ron were shagging, I. . . "

Flashback

Luna was frantic. She knew Harry well enough to know he didn't need to be alone. She knew he would blame himself for all the deaths. He said he was returning to Gryffindor Tower but never asked anyone for the password. She searched all the empty classrooms between the Headmaster's office and the tower with no luck. She had one more room on this floor then she would have to move on. She checked the room and found a powerful locking charm on the door. She knew Harry was inside and hoped she wasn't too late. She worked frantically to remove the charm but could not. She prayed to the God and Goddess of Magic for the strength to save her friend. By their graces the charm lifted and she cautiously entered.

She found Harry sitting against the far wall that hadn't been damaged. She also spotted the wand in his hand being held against his wrist. She slowly made her way towards him, carefully navigating through the debris. She observed him for a moment and her heart broke. She spoke very softly to him.

"Hello Harry."

"What are you doing here Luna? Leave me alone." Harry spat at her.

"I can't do that Harry. You're my friend."

"I don't have any friends anymore. They all left me. She left me. She promised she wouldn't leave me." Harry said with a strained voice.

Luna was wise enough to know Harry was on the verge of a breakdown. She also knew she didn't have the skill to save him if he were to follow through with his plans. She slowly moved closer to him and spotted a strange bit of parchment in front of Harry. She spoke softly.

"What is that?"

"It's a map my dad and his friends made. Their all dead now." Harry strained to say.

"May I see?" She asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and Luna moved closer. She sat next to Harry, keeping one eye on his wand, and looked at the map. She mused about the intricate charms needed to create such a thing. She spotted Ron and Hermione together and their dots were overlapping. She was well aware of what they were doing. She scanned the map and spotted Ginny and Dean in the same manner. There were many other couples in the same position. She was pulled from her thoughts by Harry's voice.

"I can't believe she would leave me for him. He wanted to save the house elves and she shags him. I DIED FOR HER! WHAT DO I GET?! I DIED FOR EVERYONE AND THEY TURNED THEIR BACKS ON ME! THEY USED ME!" He shouted breathing heavy. He caught his breath and continued.

"They all died. All those people died. I could come back. Why couldn't they? Why should I live and people like Tonks and Remus die. They have a son. He needs them. WHY AM I ALIVE? I don't want to hurt anymore." He finished in a whisper.

Luna knew Harry was ranting randomly but understood much of what he said. She carefully placed her hand on his cheek and gently caressed him. She spoke softly.

"I'm here Harry. I won't leave you." She said as she moved even closer to him.

"Go away." He commanded.

"I'm not leaving you." Luna said as she gently started pulling his head towards her.

"Let me go." He protested.

"I'm not leaving." As she pulled his head to her shoulder and held him.

"It hurts." He said whimpering.

"I know. Let it out. It helps." Luna said while gently stroking his back.

"I can't." He responded.

"Yes you can. Let it out. Let it out." She said continuing her ministrations.

Harry's resolve was weakening. He never cried at the Dursley's because it was proof they had won. He couldn't take the pain anymore. One tear fell, then another. Before long the flood gates opened and sixteen years of anguish rushed out. Sixteen years of being used, forgotten and tormented were released. Sixteen years of pain unleashed. He cried like he never cried before.

Luna held Harry as he wept. Her own tears fell in the process. She didn't cry for the ones who were lost. She cried for her friend and the cruelty he was forced to endure. She held him until he was cried out. He passed out from exhaustion and fell asleep in her arms. She shifted her weight slightly to get more comfortable and conjured a blanket. She looked at the map and decided to exact some justice.

"God and Goddess hear my plea. I ask for retribution for my friend's anguish. Ginerva Weasley you do not deserve Harry's heart. You are a selfish little girl who only sees his fame. I curse you to have many men but never truly know love until you admit the truth about your feelings towards Harry. Ronald Weasley you are a selfish arrogant little boy who is unworthy of Harry's friendship. I curse you to become the pure-blood wizard I know you want to be. Hermione Granger you abandoned Harry to die so you can become a woman. You threw away everything for a shag. I curse you to become truly Mrs. Weasley. Just like Molly. In the name of justice, grant my pleas."

End Flashback

"My pleas must have been justified because they were answered. I took Harry to St. Mungos for Mind Treatment. He was in poor shape. He had severe survivor's guilt and dangerously low self esteem. So low it was to a point that he felt he didn't deserve to live. All of you knew where he was but never visited. You were all wrapped up in your own world you just couldn't find the time. His self esteem issues came from the fact that Dumbledore made him that way. He conditioned Harry to die and he couldn't break his training. When we questioned Dumbledore's portrait he admitted he separated you from Harry because you gave Harry a reason to live. You were given to Ron for this reason. Harry loved you deeply but didn't know how to express it properly. By the time he figured it out, you had already slept with Ron. He felt like his heart was torn out." Luna stated.

"You didn't have to do that to us Luna. How could you ruin our lives like that? If Harry loved me so much, why did he just ignore me during the after Ron left?" Hermione spat.

"Who taught you how to comfort someone who was hurting? Just humor me." Luna asked.

"My parents. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Who taught you how to love and be loved? Just answer me." Luna said.

"My parents. I still don't see what you mean." Hermione stated firmly.

"You really don't get it do you? You may have been the brightest witch of the age but you are a stupid woman. Who taught Harry?" Luna scolded.

Hermione sat there and looked like a fish out of water. It was so simple she couldn't believe it. Harry would have held her if she would have just asked him. He didn't know how to comfort someone. She took it for granted that he would just know but just didn't care. She spoke.

"How did Dumbledore give me to Ron? I need to know."

"Simple separation. Harry was locked away until he was needed. He moved you to be with Ron before fifth year. He made you both prefects, when it should have been Harry. By sixth year you were so enamored with Ron you couldn't see straight. Ginny slipped Harry a love potion while he was staying with them that summer. Harry was jealous of Dean that year. Harry doesn't get jealous. He wouldn't show jealousy at the Dursley's because they would punish him. It was all for the greater good. Harry wasn't supposed to live."

"That still doesn't excuse you from cursing us like that. How could you?" Hermione admonished.

"The only way those curses would have worked is if they were just. The God and Goddess of Magic are old beliefs. Magic itself deemed those curses acceptable. They were for justice not revenge. Magic itself gave you what you all deserved." Luna said.

"How is that justice? You turned Ron into a right bastard and me into a baby factory. I didn't deserve this life. I should have changed the world not just nappies." Hermione said with tears forming.

"The only difference between Ron and Malfoy was money. They were both bigots. They both insulted you regularly. They both were jealous of Harry for different reasons. But most of all they are both pure-blood wizards in a male dominated society. You left Harry to die so you could shag Ron. So you got what you deserved, a healthy sex life. You want the curse to end; stop shagging Ron." Luna stated.

"He used pure-blood law on me. I have to even if I don't want to. I don't even like it. I never have." Hermione said tearfully.

"I guess you should have read up on pure-blood marriage laws before jumping into bed with Ron. You didn't research it enough did you?" Luna asked.

"I never thought I would need to with Ron."

"I was home schooled with Ron. He knew the laws as well as any wizard. It's the culture." Luna stated.

"What about Ginny? Why was she punished that way?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny was an amorous girl. If even a portion of the stories I heard about her at Hogwarts were true then she was a scarlet woman in her fourth year. She was always a fan girl; you knew that but didn't really listen. She bragged during the war that she was going to marry Harry and live the good life. All the while she was going off with different boys. I know of at least three, there may have been more. She did use a love potion on him as well. She couldn't allow her own ego to accept that Harry didn't want her. Besides that is how Molly got Arthur." Luna stated.

Hermione started sobbing. She had only herself to blame. She knew what Harry was like but Ron had just lost his brother and needed comfort. Never once did she think of what Harry had lost. She was caught up in the moment and made a terrible mistake. Luna spoke.

"In case you didn't know, Ron used a book to finally hook you."

"I know. I found out at our wedding reception. I heard of that book to, from other girls in the dorm. How could I have been so stupid?" Hermione sobbed.

"You had a choice between the last Potter and just another Weasley and you lost. Sometimes the answers aren't in the library. They may have called me Loony but I was never a dumb blonde. I have to go. I'll send you a copy of the Quibbler that has the coral charm in it. I think you could use it. Goodbye Mrs. Weasley."

Luna got up and released the charm from Hermione's children and departed. Hermione sat there crying briefly but collected herself; she had to get home and feed Ron. Three days later Hermione Weasley committed suicide. The note read: **I chose poorly. **She was finally at peace.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.**

A/N: This is my first attempt at angst. I wrote this because the ending of the final battle was horrid. Harry blamed himself about Cedric and Sirius. He would have major survivor's guilt over all the deaths. I know how that feels personally. I lost two friends in a car crash that I walked away from. That woman is an idiot. Go to bed and have a sandwich indeed.

A/N-2: How did you like my Ron/Malfoy comparison? Harry's jealousy was completely off from his upbringing. Dudley was treated like a prince; he would have plenty of opportunity to be jealous. The Dursleys would have punished him if he showed it. Not being jealous would be survival instinct for him. She messed that up as well.

A/N-3: I always believed Dumbledore separated Harry and Hermione. He didn't want Harry learning too much. Pure-blood inbreeding could be a cause as well. New magical DNA comes from muggle-born witches.

A/N-4: I always felt Luna was a very spiritual person. She had Christian beliefs about death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aftermath**

Synopsis: This was written in response to several private messages and will attempt to answer several questions. What happened to Ginny? Why did Hermione kill herself? What happened to Ron? What about the Potter kids?

After Luna left Hermione to her thoughts, she headed towards the apparation point, on the magical side of the platform, and appeared in Diagon Alley. She had a few errands to run before returning home. As she passed a small café she spotted Ginny, sitting at one of the tables flirting shamelessly with the young waiter. As Luna approached, Ginny looked upon her with anger and resentment. Ginny drew her wand but with a lazy wave of Luna's hand she was disarmed. Luna spoke.

"Please do not try that again. I'd rather not hurt you. Harry taught me quite a bit about wandless magic." Luna said as she summoned Ginny's wand.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Ginny seethed with anger.

"Please sit down. It's been a long time since we chatted." Luna said calmly.

Ginny relented knowing she was outmatched and sat down. Luna took a seat across from her and began to speak.

"You've done quite well for yourself Ginevra. Quidditch rookie player of the year. All time leading scorer for the Harpies and now assistant head coach for them as well. You must be very proud."

"Thank you. I am proud. What do you want?" Ginny said through her teeth.

"I wanted to ask you; why did you abandon Harry after the final battle? We saw you on the map together with Dean so do not try to deny it."

"I just lost Fred and I needed comfort. Harry was supposed to be in Gryffindor tower asleep. Dean was there. So what?" Ginny said plainly.

"You obviously didn't know Harry that well then. He blamed himself for all the deaths that night. He was heartbroken and confused and nearly ended his own life. If you really cared for him, why go with Dean?"

"I already answered that. He was supposed to be in the tower. I went there after I left Dean and he wasn't there. If he was there I would have 'helped' him forget." Ginny said slyly.

"So Harry would have just been the next on the list that night. You never really cared for him did you?" Luna asked.

"I loved Harry Potter and you stole him from me you bitch." Ginny ranted.

"If you loved him why be with Dean? You should have been with Harry."

"Harry didn't know how to comfort me properly. He was a virgin for Merlin's sake. Dean and I had history and he gave me what I needed." Ginny said defensively.

"So because of your own selfishness you left him to die?" Luna said calmly.

"If he was so upset, he should have come to ME. I would have treated him . . . Nicely; then everything would have been fine. You had no right to interfere." Ginny said.

"If I hadn't interfered, as you said, Harry would have died."

"He should have come TO ME or stayed in the tower like he said. It's not my fault he didn't." Ginny fumed.

"I see. You wanted him to beg you for comfort. You wanted power over him. Don't forget Ginevra, I heard you talking about having the good life with him after the war. I also remember you going off with other boys. Harry was watching the map during the war but the love potion you gave him wouldn't let him betray you."

"I never gave him a potion. Why would I NEED one?" Ginny said stretching out her arms displaying her attributes.

"They found traces of love potion in his system at St. Mungo's. He thought he was in love with you so I had to be you. If not, then it was your brother Ron." Luna declared.

Ginny looked like a fish out of water. She said defensively.

"So what if I did? It worked out for my parents. I could have made him happy."

"Yes, I'm sure you would have shagged him mercilessly. What about giving him a family?" Luna said slightly annoyed.

"Are you mad?! Have you seen my mother? She was gorgeous when she was in school. All the boys wanted her. Childbirth messed her up badly. She wanted a large family, I didn't. Harry Potter needed a beautiful woman on his arm at all the ministry balls and events, not some cow." Ginny exclaimed.

"Do you not hear yourself? You keep referring to him as Harry Potter-The Hero. You never really cared for Harry the man." Luna said.

"He was a hero. He IS a hero. I loved Harry Potter since I was five and you cheated me." Ginny spat.

"You do realize you put us all at risk, don't you?"

"What are you babbling about?" Ginny said.

"In his sixth year, he was with Dumbledore in a cave filled with Inferi. He panicked. Harry couldn't remember how to fight them because of YOUR selfishness. He was a DADA expert but he was worthless that night. You put the whole world at risk to enslave Harry Potter." Luna spat back.

"I didn't know that?" Ginny said remorsefully.

"Now you do. I'm surprised that Ron and Hermione never told you about that."

"I don't like going over there. His kids are horrendous and the way he treats her is appalling. What did she see in him anyway? I know he's my brother but he was always a prick."

"Why didn't you warn her about him? I thought you were friends." Luna asked.

"If I had warned her away from Ron then she would have gone for Harry. I couldn't have that. When I heard that Ron left them I was worried they would hook up but it didn't happen. But we didn't happen either. What does it matter now?" Ginny said mournfully.

"So you ruined Hermione's life because of your own insecurities. You could have at least told her about that book."

"I thought she knew about it. We all did. I was surprised it actually worked on her." Ginny said.

"That's no excuse and you know it. There was no guarantee that if she didn't hook up with Ron that she would go for Harry. You could have saved her from him."

"I suppose. Is that all you wanted? May I have my wand back?" Ginny said nonchalantly.

"Are you happy Ginevra?"

"I make good money. I have nice things. I travel with the team and meet all sorts of men. I have incredible sex. Yes, I'm happy."

"What about after they're gone? What then?" Luna asked.

"I get over it and move on. I never wanted a family. I wanted Harry Potter. You wouldn't want to share would you? Three-ways are wicked fun."

"If you tell Harry the truth about what you did and what your true feelings were, I'll think about it." Luna said in a dreamy voice.

"I'll consider that. Is that it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, that's all. I must be going. Take care Ginevra."

"Good bye Luna." She said in a disgusted tone.

Luna returned Ginny's wand and went about her business. Ginny never admitted the truth. She had her pride.

Hermione returned 'home' after her conversation with Luna. She went about her daily routine and thought long and hard about how things could have been different. The next day an owl arrived with a small package. It was several copies of The Quibbler. It had become a more respectable publication after the war. One section had several useful spells for everyday use. The corral spell was most helpful in controlling her unruly bunch. It felt good to learn new things and read again.

Her good feelings ended as quickly as they began when Ron discovered the old issues in their bedroom the following day. He reminded her violently that mudblood witches married to PURE-BLOOD wizards have no rights in this world. So like all her other books including her beloved Hogwarts a History; Ron forbade her to have them and threw them into the fireplace to prove his point. He was the man and what he says goes.

The next day, after healing herself from her husband's lesson, she felt more lost and alone then ever. Molly had taken the kids for the day, to give her a break, and she sat home alone and pondered her life as usual. There were no spousal abuse laws in the wizarding world nor was there divorce. Being a muggle-born only made it worse. She was Ron's property and there was nothing she could do about it. She looked at the meager bookshelf and her heart broke. The only books aloud were the ones on Quidditch, cooking and of course the one that started it all: Twelve Failsafe ways to Charm Witches. It sat there mocking her as a testament to her foolishness. In her depressed state, she opened the book to find out what he actually did.

Hermione opened the book and read the table of contents. It had titles like Giving Complements, Flirting Tips and the like. The last section was what caught her attention; it was entitled Tragedy. She opened to that section and began to read.

**Turning Tragedy into Success**

**Nothing turns on a witch more then consoling her wizard. Witches have given up their virtue more often comforting a vulnerable wizard than any other method previously described. A witch will go to any length to make her wizard forget the pain and heal. The greater the tragedy the greater the comfort. A death in the family, although horrifying, is no reason to forget your goal. You could have many nights of passionate comfort if you follow these steps. **

The chapter went on to describe what to say and what to do. Hermione's mind went blank and her soul froze. She realized at that moment, Ron used Fred's death to bed her. He did everything step by step and she fell for it. She was mortified that he would be so callous and even more so because this nearly cost Harry his life. She came to realize that everything she thought about Ron was a lie. He was a hurtful, heartless, demeaning, worthless arsehole that has never and will never change; in spite of the curse.

She wanted to escape but there was nothing she could do. She was glad her parents didn't remember her, because they would be ashamed. She missed them terribly but could do nothing. She thought about Crookshanks and remembered he was with them and probably dead by now. She only made one mistake in her life and it cost her everything. She missed the simple pleasure of reading and she missed doing meaningful magic. She missed Hermione Granger but she was dead now. Hermione was pulled from her thoughts by the sounds of her husband.

"Oi, Mione come here. I've got something for you." He said. She could almost hear him smirk. This was his way of saying he wanted oral sex; he thought it was cute. He called her that name because he knew it annoyed her; it always had. She couldn't take it anymore. She scribbled a quick note and drew her wand, pointed it at her chest and said aloud.

"I hate you Hermione Weasley, AVADA KADAVRA." And she was no more.

Ron entered their bedroom to find his pregnant wife dead on the floor. He said to no one.

"Stupid bitch. Who's going to watch the kids now?"

He went over to the desk and saw the book and he was pleased. He smiled evilly remembering the day he beat The-Boy-Who-Lived and the brightest witch of the age.

The aurors came to investigate and deemed it a suicide. The problem was she killed her unborn child and that was a high crime. The baby was removed from her body, another boy, and buried in the Weasley family plot. Her body was unclaimed, due to her crime, until Harry and Luna took action. Harry took her to Godric's Hallow and had her properly placed. She deserved that much. Her tombstone read.

**Hermione Jane Granger**

**September 19, 1979 to September 4, 2018 **

**Brightest Witch of the Age**

**Best Friend to Harry and Luna Potter**

**Be At Peace. You Will Be Missed**

The only people at her service were Harry and Luna. Harry put a charm on her stone to hide the magical notation and returned home. Upon their return, Luna went to retrieve their children from their grandfather while Harry went to his study. He pulled out the Resurrection Stone, only Luna knew he had it, and called for Hermione. When she appeared she looked exactly the way she was before marrying Ron. She spoke.

"Hello Harry. I thought you got rid of the stone. Why did you call me here?" She said in her trademark bossy tone that he missed so much.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry, for everything. The curse; for not noticing you sooner; for being a horrid friend; just everything."

"There's nothing to forgive. I made the mistake going after Ron. I made the mistake sleeping with him. I thought I could change him into something better but I was wrong. The curse wouldn't have mattered; he never would have changed."

"Are you okay? I mean are you being punished for what you did?" Harry asked.

"They were going to send me to a bad place to atone for my misdeeds, but the Master of Death called me to him. You're famous here as well. In case you didn't know."

"Can't I ever be normal? Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

"Language Harry." Hermione scolded with a smile.

"Merlin I've missed you." He said with tears forming.

"I've missed you too." She replied sadly.

"I love Luna and our children with all my heart and soul and I thank the God and Goddess everyday for them. But I loved you first; a piece of my heart will always belong to you."

"When it's time, I'll be waiting here to collect. That is a promise I will keep."

"I'll hold you to that. Be at peace Hermione. I love you." Harry proclaimed.

"I love you too, Harry. Goodbye." Hermione said.

Harry canceled the spell and she was gone. He stood there mourning her, thinking about what might have been. When Luna spoke softly.

"That was nice of you. I hope you realize that I'm not going to let you go in the next life. We'll just have to share you. Deal with it."

"You always could make me smile, even when I didn't want to. I love you Luna."

"I love you too Harry. Come now, YOUR children are being rambunctious." Luna said.

"Why are they my children when they act up but your children when they're behaving?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Because I'm the smart one."

"Does that make me the pretty one?" Harry asked playfully.

"No, that's me as well. You're the muscle. My favorite muscle." Luna said with a sultry gleam in her eye as she cupped him gently.

"Mmmmmmmmm. I can live with that." Harry said with a lopsided grin.

He returned the stone to its hiding place which also held the Elder Wand. The cloak was with their eldest daughter at Hogwarts. He kissed his loving wife and the two of them walked with their arms around each other waists to see what mischief their offspring were into.

Along the way, Harry thought of his life up to now. In spite of all that happened, he couldn't be more grateful. His wife and dearest friend Luna could always make him smile. She hadn't really changed much since school. Her waist length hair was now luxurious and he loved running his hands through it. Her petite frame seemed unblemished by childbirth and her blunt honesty was always a comfort. She was always a pretty girl but now a beautiful woman. Gone were the days of radish earrings and butterbeer cap necklace, but she still has them. She was more mature but she will always be just Luna to him.

Their eldest daughter, Sapphire Alana age twelve, was currently at Hogwarts. Top of her year in Ravenclaw, just like her mother. She's the spitting image of Luna at that age but with silver-green eyes. She inherited her mother's temperament but her father's cheek.

Their eldest son, Lorcan Alexander age ten, was the Quidditch player. He had short black hair but not messy. His silver eyes never missed the snitch. A superb flyer and a good student as well. He was always up for a bit of mischief.

Their youngest son, Maximillian Jules age eight, was the prankster. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair with green eyes. A good student but an excellent artist. Perhaps telling him about the Marauders was a mistake.

Their youngest daughter, Aelita Brianna age six, was his pride and joy. She had waist length, straight black hair with piercing green eyes. Loved to read and never missed a thing. She had her mother's thoughtfulness and her father's tenacity as well as his temper. She was a real handful.

He was thankful all his children inherited Luna's perfect eyesight and his son's didn't have cursed hair. He looked upon his children and sighed; another prank gone awry. All the children were sporting pink skin and violet feathers for hair. Aelita was scolding her brothers fiercely and Harry couldn't be happier.

One month after Hermione's death, Ron lost custody of all his children for being an unfit parent. Molly pressed the issue when she heard his two year old say the word 'mud-blood' and found that Ron taught him. He didn't fight hard for his children because he couldn't care for them properly anyway; it was woman's work after all. With much love, support and Molly's iron will, all of Ron's sons would became well mannered, successful members of society.

George and Percy, now a partner at WWW, sacked Ron from his job for his behavior. With no job and no money Ron's anger finally got the better of him. He saw Harry in Diagon Alley and attacked him. Harry quickly defeated him and he was arrested for assault and endangering children; Harry had his with him. At his trial, Ron blamed everything on Harry because he ruined his life. It was revealed, under Veritiserum, that Ron while drunk in The Leaky Cauldron bragged that he left Harry during the war and Hermione still shagged him. He was sentenced to ten years in Azkaban. He died two years into his sentence. Apparently his muggle-born cell-mate didn't like the word mud blood.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Harry Potter.

A/N: I hope this answers some of your questions. I want to apologize if I offended anyone with the book excerpt. I do not share these views and they were for illustration purposes only. Again, I sincerely apologize if I offended anyone. The name Aelita I got from the cartoon Code Lyoko. I do not own that either.


End file.
